guildworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nerathi Confederacy
The Nerathi Confederacy is a collection of allied citystates situated on the continent of Nerath on the world of Arth. Its 'adventuring guilds' are a major cultural feature, and the guild structure, to a greater or lesser degree, permeates all Nerathi states. The cities of the Nerathi Confederacy are largely controlled by houses, each of which is distinguished by the dragonmark that its members bear. Member States The Nerathi Confederacy consists of eight major signatories: *Aethrennar: The beautiful and mysterious Aethrennar is home to the eladrin houses bearing the dragonmark of Time. Its graceful spires shift between Arth and a vestige of the Feywild, providing surcease from the Change's ravages. Aethrennar also houses the headquarters of the Diplomats' Accord, whose efforts bring them all over Nerath and beyond. *Grimfarr: The breadbasket of Nerath, Grimfarr's dwarven nobility, with their dragonmark of Stone, maintain the largest stable lands on the continent. The Delver Tribe, which first explored the city's depths, still calls the city home. *Highmark: A cosmopolitan coastal city, Highmark is the political center of the Nerathi Confederacy. The human noble houses bearing the dragonmarks of Naming and Making are based in Highmark, as well as the famous Adventurer's Guild and Explorer's Union. *Issenvik: The sinking city of Issenvik sits on the northeastern coast of Nerath, its shipyards and ports constantly busy. The human nobles bearing the dragonmark of Sentinel share rulership with the dragonborn elite bearing the dragonmark of Genesis. The city's premiere guild, the Dragehode, or Dragon's Head, began as a collection of sea raiders before being officially sanctioned by the nobility. *Mag Tureah: The subterranean city of Mag Tureah is the latest and least populous of the Nerathi Confederacy's signatories. Formerly under the yoke of despotic fomorian overlords, the population of Mag Tureah overthrew their masters at the end of what Nerath calls the Underdark War. Now, a council of elected representatives work alongside representatives from the rest of the Confederacy to truly integrate the city of portals. *Mythragal: Ruled by the light hand of the goddess Ioun, the "City of Mages" houses the most respected universities in all Nerath. Arcane students from the entire continent and farther afield come to Mythragal to study, many of them joining the city's guild, the Seekers of the One Truth. *Nachtur: The goblinoid city of Nachtur is both ancient and quite new. Destroyed centuries ago during the founding of Nerath, the city lay in ruins as the goblinoid diaspora spread through the rest of the continent as refugees and second-class citizens. Several decades ago, a coalition of goblins and their allies managed to retake the city and cleanse it of the demonic blight that had infested it since its fall. Now, Nachtur stands as a beacon of hope not just for the goblinoid people, but all citizens of Nerath seeking equality and opportunity. *Shom: Second of the modern signatories to the Confederacy, Shom is terrestrial home of the newly ascended god of invention, Roscoe. Having brought the city as a whole out of a time-displaced pocket dimension, the young forgeborn deity and his followers opened the city to settlement and research. Boundless secrets of the ancients lie yet undiscovered by its fledgling populace, while the city itself provides a makeshift homeland for the warforged people. *Thantopolis: The riverine crypt city of Thantopolis claims the largest population of undead in Nerath. The vryloka nobles bearing the dragonmark of Secrets call Thantopolis home. The Forgotten Skull Clan, a shadowy adventuring guild, maintains their largest guildhouse within the city as well. *Vanilorra: The elves who bear the dragonmark of Life claim the sculpted, living city of Vanilorra. Expeditions further into the Changed wilderness often at least stop through the city, often hiring the Green Men for scouting and trailblazing *Yondon: Originally a halfling camp and outpost, the sprawling city of Yondon welcomes travelers of all types. Furthest south of the Nerathi states, Yondon is a frontier town which maintains much of its rustic character. The halfling nobles bearing the dragonmark of Hospitality manage the chaotic city, while the Wayfarer's Compact hires out its services to patrons from all over the continent. Formation Following the fall of Arhkosia and the burning of Bael Turath, the colony cities of the two empires fell on each other for several more centuries. Alliances shifted as each city tried to claim dominance. Lifetimes, even of the elduar, passed before any lasting peace would be made. The nobles of the city which came to be known as Highmark managed to broker a treaty between themselves and the rulers of Issenvik and the goddess Ioun of Mythragal. This alliance sought not conquest, but finally a measure of peace. The rulers of these treaty nations turned to the half-elves bearing the dragonmark of Community, offering them lands and title. These emissaries they sent to broker a peace in the brutal ongoing conflict between the eladrin of Aethrennar and the elves of Vannilorra. Eventually securing such, the halflings of Yondon quickly signed the Nerathi Accords. A time of war remained, as distant Thantopolis and its current ally, the goblin city of Nachtur, remained recalcitrant. Ages of racial enmity came to a forefront against the goblinoid kingdom, while ambassadors were sent to treat repeatedly with the Thantopolitans Finally, the full might of the other Nerathi cities was brought to bear against Nachtur, razing it to the ground, while its former allies, seeking to avoid such a fate, joined the Nerathi Confederacy.